A Flip of the Coin
by hbomba
Summary: Bo and Lauren come into contact with a Fae that turns their lives on their heads and they must live with the consequences until they can find him to set things right again.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Flip of the Coin

Author: hbomba

Summary: Bo and Lauren come into contact with a Fae that turns their lives on their heads and they must live with the consequences until they can find him to set things right again.

A/N: Written for ClubDoccubus winning bidder jorjafoxluvr.

* * *

><p>"The world is so unpredictable. Things happen suddenly, unexpectedly. We want to feel we are in control of our own existence. In some ways we are, in some ways we're not. We are ruled by the forces of chance and coincidence." - Paul Auster<p>

* * *

><p>The bells hanging from the diner door knocked against the glass as it opened, Bo and Lauren slipped out of the small restaurant in the city's industrial area. The sun was blindingly bright as they walked along the sidewalk. Bo stopped abruptly, staring at her palm.<p>

"What is it?" Lauren asked, ever the alarmist.

"She slipped me Monopoly money in my change." Bo held up a silver coin about the size of a quarter.

"You want to go back?"

"Naw," Bo said. "It's just a quarter." She flipped the coin into the air and watched as bolts of electricity surrounded her hand when she caught it. And while Bo was boggling at this sight, Lauren's eyes flashed blue, before her gaze returned to Lauren. "Fancy a frosty beverage?" Bo asked as she flipped the coin again, only to fumble it and look on helplessly as the coin skittered into a nearby storm drain. Bo shrugged, she had no use for play money anyways.

"The Dal?" Lauren asked, having missed Bo's uncharacteristic lack of coordination because she was distracted by a passing brunette. "I'm so hungry," she said, holding her stomach.

"But you just ate. Are you sure you don't have a tapeworm?"

Lauren made a face. "I hardly think that's possible." Her eyes drifted to Bo's cleavage, intermittently covered by her flagging leather jacket.

Bo laughed, noticing her obvious stare. "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm not sure," Lauren shook the haze of arousal from her head. "Let's get that drink."

* * *

><p>Sitting atop barstools, Bo and Lauren had the best vantage point in the pub. Lauren's hungry gaze chased a brunette from the pool table to the bar and back again. Bo on the other hand was fast becoming distracted with her own thoughts and with the machinations of academia, she was beginning to understand things that had once been outside her grasp.<p>

Trick ambled over to the women. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm not sure," Bo said as she looked up to find Lauren dancing with the brunette. "Something is not right."

"Care to pin it down just a bit more for your old Grandfather?" Bo pointed to Lauren kissing the other woman. "That is unusual." Bo turned around, not really wanting to watch the spectacle but not knowing how to stop it. "Where have you been today?"

"We woke up late, went to Stevie's greasy spoon to chase away our hangovers and came here."

"What did you eat?"

"Burgers and shakes."

"Were there any suspicious waiters?" Trick pressed.

Bo laughed at that. "They were sixteen year old girls carrying burgers and shakes. Nowhere to hide a gun in those uniforms either."

"How about a coin?"

Bo looked at Trick. "In the change. I found this funky coin-"

"Did you flip it?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Bo, you must never flip a coin whose origins you do not know," he chided.

Bo rolled her eyes. "Next time you're rooting around in your great Fae library, would you mind digging out that rule book for me?"

Trick dropped a leather bound book on the bar and began flipping through it. "Far darrig."

Bo looked up for Lauren but she was gone. "Hold that thought," she said making a beeline for the barrel room.

The door creaked as it opened slowly. Nothing could have prepared Bo for the next sight her eyes took in. Dr. Lauren Lewis pressing a buxom beauty against the barrels in the corner, her kiss had turned deadly as the new Succubus was draining the girl.

Bo rushed to her side. "Lauren, you have to stop." Bo tried to pull them apart but Lauren was so strong. "You don't want to kill her, Lauren. You don't." Bo pulled her into a hug from behind and whispered into her ear. "Stop this now."

Lauren released the girl who crumpled to the floor. She stood over her unsure of what to do. "What have I done, Bo?"

"Get your medical bag. Quickly!" Bo pushed Lauren gently toward the door and she returned moments later with the medical bag.

She peered inside. "I don't know how to use any of this."

"Give it to me." Bo reached into the bag and withdrew a stethoscope and brought them to her ears. She listened to the girl's slow and easy breathing and her lazy heartbeat. "She's gonna be okay."

Lauren walked into the circle of Bo's embrace. She put her head on her shoulder. "What's going on, Bo?"

"I'm not quite sure myself but Trick seems to have an idea."

Bo went to lift the girl, something that used to come easily to her and found her dead weight to be too much for her.

"Let me," Lauren said, lifting her victim easily. She carried the girl to Trick's waiting room where she set her gingerly on a sofa before escaping back upstairs. Bo sat across from Trick and when Lauren returned she only had eyes for Bo.

"You were saying." Bo slid onto the stool beside Lauren, rubbing a hand across Lauren's back.

"Far darrig," he said again.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Lauren asked.

"The Red Man. Originally from Ireland, often compared to a Leprechaun, Red Man is a practical joker with a sick sense of humor."

"So I'll just give him back his coin and we'll be square." Bo paused.

"He doesn't want the coin. He's not a Leprechaun. He wants to watch you bumble as a Human and Lauren wreak havoc as a Fae."

"How do we reverse it then?" Lauren asked.

Trick drummed his fingers on the bar top. "You must catch him."

She twirled her empty pint glass. "And then what?"

"He will grant you three wishes." Trick said.

Bo stood. "Easy peasy."

* * *

><p>Bo kicked her feet up on the coffee table back at the clubhouse and tried to quiet her mind. Bo was not a thinker by any stretch of the imagination and experiencing what it must be like for Lauren on a daily basis was unnerving.<p>

The stairs creaked and Bo turned her head. There, Lauren stood in a negligee, blonde hair windblown and eyes aglow with blue fire. Bo chuckled. "You have got to learn a little self control."

"Come to bed," Lauren implored.

"As much as that could be fun, I don't trust you not to drain my Human body." She watched Lauren move to the kitchen with a sigh. "Besides, we need to find this red leprechaun. And I don't know how much longer I can hold off the urge to open that sudoku book you left on the coffee table."

Lauren stood in front of the refrigerator. "I'm so hungry."

"You're not going to find what you want in there," Bo said.

"Do you feel like this all the time?" She looked at her own breasts momentarily and shut the refrigerator door, walking to the couch where Bo sat.

"Pretty much. Unless, you know..."

"I'll be good, I promise," she pouted.

Bo wrapped her fingers around Lauren's waist. "Now where's the fun in that?"

Lauren looked down at Bo who was focused on the creamy skin of her thighs. "Tell me again why you won't come to bed with me?"

Bo blinked. "I can't really remember." Lauren smiled. "Oh, _that's right, _I wanna live to see my next birthday."

The front door slammed and Kenzi rounded the corner, stopping dead in her tracks upon seeing Lauren in her lingerie. "Great. Who let Lauren into the brandy wine again?" She dropped her bag. "All I'm saying is you can save some of your sex games for days I'm not going to be here?" She peered into the refrigerator.

Lauren smirked, imbued with a new confidence. Her hips swayed as she approached Kenzi boldly. "Hi Kenzi."

Kenzi crunched on a pickle. "Hey Doc." She closed the refrigerator door and turned around, pulling a fashion magazine from under her arm. Sitting at the table she flipped to the last page she had been reading.

"Whatcha reading?" She asked flirtatiously.

Kenzi looked at the cover. "Vogue." Lauren perched on the stool beside Kenzi. "No offense, Doc, but you're kinda creeping me out in that outfit." Lauren sighed, her young Succubus powers failing to entice Kenzi one iota. "What's new with you Bo-Bo?" She flipped a page in the magazine.

"For starters? I'm human and Lauren is a Succubus."

Kenzi chuckled. "As if that were really the case." She peered over her copy of Vogue at Lauren who stared at her with blue eyes ablaze. "Shit!" She dropped the magazine and hopped off her stool. "Easy Doc." Lauren smiled predatorily. "Next time you take a trip to Bizarro world, how about you warn me," she said over her shoulder to Bo, not wanting to take her eyes off Lauren.

"Well, I asked you if you wanted to come to lunch," Bo defended.

"Lunch? What the hell did you eat to turn the Doc into a hungry, hungry Succubus?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"Ain't it always?"

"Touché."

"Well, what are you going to do about it? I mean, she looks dangerous." Lauren put a hand to her chest and feigned shock.

"We have to capture the red leprechaun to get three wishes which we can use to reverse the spell." Bo looked up from the sudoku book that had tempted her earlier.

"Does he live in at the end of a Skittles rainbow because, seriously, you should hear how cuckoo you sound. Are you doing math? For fun?"

Bo sighed. "Yeah."

Lauren slouched onto the stool next to Kenzi. "I'm so hungry."

"What did those body snatchers do to you two?"

"My Succubus for Lauren's brain."

Kenzi began to laugh. "Well, what are you doing hanging around here? We should be shaking the bushes trying to find this guy. Go arm yourself, and for God's sake, put some clothes on Lauren. We're gonna find this little red leprechaun and get you back to your old selves."

They spent hours looking for the Red Man to no avail before Kenzi declared the search over for the day and they retired to the clubhouse so as to minimize the destruction hungry, hungry Lauren would have perpetrated at the Dal.

Instead, Kenzi went to her room early, their binge drinking the night before still leaving her green around the gills which left Bo and Lauren to their own devices. The constant noise in Bo's brain, math equations, potential chemistry experiments, the names of every bone in the human body, it all began to slowly send Bo over the edge. Lauren on the other hand, paced like a caged puma, her hunger reaching its apex when she caught Bo taking a break from the radio static in her head to admire Lauren's form.

Bo sighed. _Today was as good a day to die as any. _"You wanna go upstairs?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren crawled onto the bed as Bo watched from the doorway. Her clothes began to fall away, one piece at a time, as she kneeled in the center of the bed in just her bra and panties.

Bo pushed off the door frame and walked toward her. "Okay, ground rules…" Lauren sagged. "It's time you learned how to harness your power instead of recklessly attacking people."

"I did not _attack_ her. She came with me willingly."

"Is that before or after you applied your glow."

Lauren made a face. "After."

"That's not consent to drain someone's chi, Doctor."

"I know _that_. It just sorta happened." Lauren sighed. "I have a whole new respect for you."

"Ditto. How do you even sleep with this much information rolling around in your head?"

"A nice cup of chamomile tea usually does the trick."

"There aren't enough tea bags in the world for me to sleep through this cacophony in my skull." She paused, realizing the actually knew what that word meant. "Holy shit," she said, awed.

Lauren's hand wrapped around her wrist and began to glow. "Focus."

Bo pulled her arm away. "Cheater," Bo scolded.

"Teach me a lesson," she said seductively.

Bo laughed. "Okay, lesson number one," she said authoritatively. "When you draw chi from someone, you must always stay present, focused, aware. Do not lose yourself to the pleasure or else you will lose your partner."

"I can do that," Lauren said eagerly.

"Can you? Because if you don't, if you drain me, there's no coming back."

Lauren sighed. "Bo, I'm not going to kill you."

"Pardon me, if I'm a little leery after watching you nearly drain that poor girl in the barrel room."

"It was my first time," she defended. "I'll know better this time."

"Okay." Bo sat beside Lauren on the bed and her eyes flashed blue at her proximity. "I want you to take just a little bit at first. Practice your control." Bo leaned into her and pressed her lips against Lauren's. From zero to sixty in a flash of blue eyes, the new Succubus began to take her chi. Bo tapped her arm and Lauren broke away.

She smiled. "I told you I could do it," she said, proudly.

"Again, a little longer this time." Lauren kissed her eagerly, enjoying the taste of Bo's lip gloss before taking her chi once again. The warmth that flooded Lauren's body was indescribable. She was imbued with energy, strength, and supernatural power. All that combined with the lust that bubbled in her belly to drive her further. Bo was tapping on her arm again. She pulled away.

They went on like this for an hour, testing and re-testing Lauren until Bo was dizzy and depleted. She lay back onto the bed, head hitting the pillows with a soft whoosh as Lauren crawled up her side. "Oh, no you don't."

"What?" Lauren feigned innocence.

"Haven't you had enough?" Bo asked.

"I'm not hungry anymore but I still want you." She kissed Bo again but did not take her chi, instead savoring her taste. Her hand cupped Bo's cheek as she withdrew.

Bo looked skyward. There was no regretting what was about to happen. Bo was ready for her. She just wished her brain would stop mulling over the Pythagorean theorem and terminating decimal points long enough to enjoy herself.

* * *

><p>Bo opened her eyes to the rumbling of the bath. She could see Lauren unfastening the sash on Bo's kimono, letting it drop to the floor in a pile. Sitting up on her elbow, she watched the blonde test the water with her hand, tossing her hair to the side, her eyes met Bo's. She smiled.<p>

"Oh, good. You're up." Still bared to the world, Lauren sashayed toward the bed. "I was going to take a bath, would you like to join me?"

"Shouldn't we be searching for that Santa's little helper?'

"What's the rush?" Lauren said seductively before turning and returning to the bathroom. She shut off the taps and stepped into the tub. Bo's eyes followed her body as it sunk into the cloudy water. "I know how to quiet that brain of yours, c'mon in."

Bo sat up. Usually never one to miss an opportunity to be naked with Lauren, Bo waffled momentarily before hanging her legs over the edge of the bed and grunting when her feet hit the floor. She moved slowly, the effects of the previous night having taken its toll. Still, her hips swayed, arms swinging as she walked toward Lauren, her long dark hair shrouding her breasts. Lauren smiled at the sight of Bo approaching and leaned back to make room for her. Stepping into the tub, she lowered herself into the milky water, her legs tangling with Lauren's as she settled into the opposite end of the bathtub. The almost unbearably hot bathwater soothed the ache in Bo's muscles and coaxed a low moan from her throat.

Lauren tsked. "So far away… I don't bite."

"It's not your bite I'm afraid of."

Lauren feigned shock "You're afraid of me?" She pushed off the back of the tub and moved over Bo. Kissing her tenderly, she brought a wet hand to smooth Bo's hair away from her face. "Afraid? Of _me_?" She whispered. Encircled in Lauren's arms, Bo began to relax, finally letting go of the unsolved scientific equation that had kept her up half the night. And when Lauren straddled her lap, she forgot her own name.

"Bo," Lauren's voice was in her ear, a reminder. Lauren's arms moved through the water like snakes, leaving fleeting touches over her body and desperation in their wake. Lauren had invited Bo to be a floating buffet, and she sampled her exposed skin like a fine caviar. Lauren's blonde hair was held above water, piled atop her head, a lone curl teasing Bo's chest. When Bo couldn't stand her teasing any longer, she grabbed Lauren's wrist and guided her hand to where she needed it most, sighing at the contact as Lauren's knuckles brushed against her center softly.

"Oh…" she breathed.

"You're not afraid of little, old me, are you?" Each word was punctuated by a pass of her finger against Bo.

"Not afraid," Bo gasped. "Terrified."

She chuckled. "Now you're just making fun." Her voice was in Bo's ear. She grinned as Lauren lifted her chin with a finger and kissed her softly, drawing out Bo's chi. "I think I'm getting the hang of this."

"Before you get too comfortable in your big girl pants, let me remind you-" Lauren kissed her again, cutting her off mid-sentence before releasing her. Bo grinned and shook her head. "Let me remind you," she continued. "That _I'm _still learning."

"Mmhm," she purred against Bo's cheek. "And you were a good teacher, Bo." Lauren bit her earlobe.

"As with everything, there are limits," she warned.

"Don't worry, I don't want your chi," Lauren hummed. "I've got other ideas for you."

That's where the terror came in. Bo had no idea what this sexed-up Lauren would do with her Succubus powers now that she had learned some control. It was a new toy for the Doctor, her arsenal and ever-expanding repertoire leaving Bo a little left out in the cold. Gone was her insatiable sex drive, and in its place Lauren's brilliant mind with its own set of pitfalls. She wanted to feel like her old self with the new Lauren, though she knew deep down that it probably would set off a nuclear meltdown of sexual proportions. For now, Bo would give herself over to the Doctor Lewis Succubus Trials, aching bones and all, because it was Lauren.

"Oh, yeah?" Bo played along, lifting her head to kiss Lauren. "Like what?"

"Shh, no more talking." Lauren lowered her body onto her, pressing her hips into Bo. Gripping the tub behind Bo's head, she pulled herself closer, her body sliding against her. Her eyes flashed blue and her hips rolled back and then forward again, inciting a moan from Bo. Lauren moved slowly, her languid strokes, skipping over her skin.

Bo was having trouble concentrating on anything except the contact of their bodies, Lauren's breath on her neck, the soft groaning against her skin. But what surprised her, what truly made her take notice, was that Lauren didn't lose herself to the lust, she was right there, loving Bo with her body. Every move that she made was imbued with tenderness and devotion.

Silky friction gave way to desperate pressure and with each thrust a tidal wave of water sloshed onto the floor. Bo leaned into Lauren and stole a kiss. She held her there, her fingers splayed across her cheeks and kissed her like it was their last. And with her hips' last desperate jerk, release came barreling through them, in spite of them.

When breathing came easier and the water grew still, Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's neck. "How's your head?" She whispered.

Bo hummed. "Blissfully quiet." She smiled.

"Doctor Lewis knows best," Lauren's husky voice was in her ear again.

She tipped her head back and laughed. "Well, Doctor. My epidermal layer is water logged. What would you suggest?"

Lauren grinned. "A nice dry towel, some red wine and bed rest, should do the trick."

The noise was back in Bo's head and it would be all she could do not to drink the whole damn bottle of wine and make love to Lauren till the sun came up again to calm the din in her brain. "Let's do that," she said.

* * *

><p>"Wakey, wakey! Eggs and bac-y!" Kenzi called from the doorway.<p>

Bo rolled over with a groan. "What is it Kenz?"

"Since you didn't come downstairs yesterday, I thought I should check that the Doc didn't kill you and disappear into the night." Lauren lifted her head. "Whaaat? Stranger things have happened."

"As you can see, I am still alive."

"Well, that's a relief," Kenzi said sarcastically.

"What do you want, Kenzi?" Lauren mumbled into her pillow.

Kenzi crossed her arms. "I thought we were hunting leprechauns, ladies. Unless, you are happy staying Bizarro Bo and Lauren."

They looked at each other. "We'll be down in a few," Bo answered immediately.

Bo made a move to get out of bed and Kenzi covered her eyes. "Bo-Bo, you know I love you but some things should be left to the imagination." She turned then and hollered, "Get dressed!" She booked it back down the stairs.

Bo turned to Lauren, who had rolled over onto her back. "You ready to get your big, beautiful brain back, Doctor?"

Lauren stretched languidly. "I do miss logic." She grinned. "But this sexual liberation is amazing, I have to admit."

"Yes, it is. And I want it back."

"Wrestle you for it." She smiled coyly.

"I'm not falling for that… again."

Heavy footsteps on the stairs alerted Kenzi to the incoming pair. Bo appeared first, making a beeline for the coffee machine and Lauren followed, seeming to float ethereally down the steps and onto the landing. Bo couldn't take her eyes off her as she poured coffee into a pair of mugs.

"I will be so glad when Lauren isn't a creature of the night anymore." Kenzi broke the silence and the mood effectively. "I mean, we're just a Dr. Frank-N-Furter away from being straight outta Rocky Horror Picture Show."

Lauren looked down at what she was wearing. "Maybe I should change."

"Don't ever change," Bo smirked as she walked to the doctor and passed her a mug.

"All I know is since Hotpants took your Fae, things have been weird. And by weird I mean bizarre. And by bizarre I mean unbearable."

"Don't hold back, Kenz," Bo sipped her coffee.

"We _have_ to fix this," Kenzi implored. "I can't handle two-day sexathons and being hit on by the Doc in your lingerie. The way it's going, I expect you'll invite me into your bed soon and before it gets awkward, I think we should find this little red dude."

Lauren, who had been sitting quietly at the table, sipped her coffee thoughtfully. "If we are looking for the Red Man, he's close. We shouldn't have to look very hard."

Bo looked at Lauren. "You know how to find him?"

"He'll find us," she said.

"In that case, let's let him find us at the Dal." Kenzi rubbed her hands together. "This whole situation has made me very thirsty."

* * *

><p>It was Friday afternoon and The Dal was bustling. Trick slung pints with precision as the women approached the bar. He looked up from slicing the foam off an ale. "Ladies, did you find what you were looking for?" He smiled cordially.<p>

Bo sighed. "Not yet."

"What's the plan?"

"You're looking at it." Kenzi scurried off with a pint, wandering into the crowded room toward the pool table.

They sat on bar stools in front of Trick, Bo drumming her fingers on the bar. Lauren covered her hand and Bo looked up sheepishly. She sipped her beer. "Magically delicious," she sighed.

Trick smiled. "Being human got you down?" He said, polishing a glass.

"It's okay, I guess. I just wish I were less endowed in the grey matter. My head is so noisy."

"How about you, Lauren?" He looked at her pointedly.

"It's been fun but I think I'm ready to get back to science and leave the sex to Bo."

Bo smiled, relieved to hear Lauren say she was ready to give up her Succubus. "We should work the crowd. If you're right, he should be here somewhere."

Just then a coin skittered across the bar and landed in front of Bo. It was the same coin she had flipped in front of the diner. Bo, Lauren, and Trick looked down the bar and the little man with a ginger beard and a red velvet jacket grinned back at them. And then he was gone in a flash. Bo leapt off her stool and parted the crowd searching for the Red Man. He ran between a tall shifter's legs and past the pool table. Bo tripped and swore when Lauren ran past flaunting her Succubus once again. And then, as Lauren was closing the gap, Kenzi tackled him from the side. She sat on his chest and his legs flailed impotently.

"I got him!" Kenzi yelled.

"Let me go!" He shouted.

"No way, Red. Now give us what we want." Kenzi gripped the lapels of his velvet jacket.

Bo and Lauren stood over them, watching the struggle. "All right, my little pint-sized friend, you owe us three wishes," Bo said, crossing her arms.

"Nobody's getting anything until you get her off of me." He struggled.

"How do we know you won't do another disappearing trick?" Kenzi asked.

"I am bound to my word," he said, kicking his legs.

"He's right," Lauren said. "If he breaks the clause, he loses his powers," Lauren said.

Kenzi looked up. "_Now_ My First Succubus has something to say."

"Wait. I thought I was your first Succubus?" Bo interjected.

"You are-I mean, like the walkman. Nevermind. If I have to explain the joke it's not funny."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but can we get on to the wish portion of this chase so your skinny little friend can get off me?"

"Right." Bo motioned to Kenzi who let the Red Man sit up. "I want my Fae back."

"And you?" He looked at Lauren who looked at her nails.

She sighed. "Make me human again."

The Red Man snapped his fingers and Bo's eyes glowed momentarily. She smiled. Lauren paused as if adding an impossible equation and grinned. The noise was back. "And the third and final wish belongs to the creature that is crushing my legs."

Kenzi looked around. "Who me?" She said with a hint of irony.

"What's it gonna be?" The Red Man asked.

Kenzi contemplated for a long moment. She drew in a long breath. Bo and Lauren leaned closer in anticipation. "I want…" She started. "I want…" She said again, putting a hand on her hip. "I've got it!" Her face lit up.

* * *

><p>Lauren sat on the sofa, pencil in hand, scribbling numbers into the sudoku book as Kenzi pranced around the table in the kitchen. "You got a credit card." Lauren said disdainfully. "You could have anything in the world and you chose a credit card."<p>

"Hello! It's a Black card. And I don't have to pay it back! Completely different situation." Kenzi made the card dance across the air between her and Bo.

Bo grabbed the card from Kenzi's fingers and inspected it. "I'll admit I was expecting you to choose to be Fae, Kenz."

"Are you kidding? That little Red dude probably would have made me into a useless Fae, like a frog Fae or something. I don't want to be covered in warts just so I can live forever." She snatched the card back. "Screw that, I say! And let there be shopping!"

"What happens when you max the card out?" Lauren asked skeptically, not looking up from her book.

"I'll get another one." She looked at Bo. "Right?"

Bo shrugged and Lauren smirked. "You know what you two are? A bunch of killjoys! With your sensible wishes and your sensible shoes…" She trailed off. "You know what? That's fine. I was going to invite you out for drinks but this round is all me!"

"When's the last time you paid for anything at the Dal?"

"Zzzt!" Kenzi waved her off. "I…am going out to drink my face off." She twirled around, lifting the Black card into the air, marching toward the door. "Mo money, mo problems," she muttered just before the door slammed behind her.

Lauren set her book on the coffee table and looked up at Bo, who drummed her fingers on the table in the kitchen. "How are you feeling?"

Bo pulled a face. "Bored."

* * *

><p>It was a frantic sort of thing, how they ended up in bed again. This time with Bo picking up where Lauren had left off. When it was over, they lay together chests heaving, grinning at the ceiling. Lauren, who had been more than a little disappointed to give up Bo's Fae, now appreciated being satisfied. Her body cooling and breath returning to normal, she was in control again. Gone were the incessant hunger, the wanton disregard for Bo and the human condition. She was no longer a prisoner to that feeling raging in her gut.<p>

"I'm glad that's over," Lauren sighed happily.

Bo cast a sideways glance. "Well, I've never had that effect on a woman before."

"Not that." Lauren pushed Bo's shoulder playfully. "I don't know how you do it, Bo, all that hunger, all the time…"

"You get used to it." She smiled.

"If you say so…" Lauren picked at the sheet.

"What about you? That brain of yours can be pretty noisy."

Lauren chortled. "I never thought about it. That's how it's always been for me."

"I'm just glad to have a little radio silence, if you get what I'm saying."

"I think I do, yes."

"But the mental aerobics were almost fulfilling in a weird way."

"It's only quiet when I'm with you." She looked away shyly.

"Really?" Bo asked, genuinely surprised at the revelation.

Lauren nodded. "Yeah." Her eyes traveled the length of Bo's covered body, back to meet her gaze. Bo grinned. "Oh, stop." She swatted Bo's arm.

"What?" She asked, bemused.

"Like you didn't know already…"

"Know what?" She feigned obliviousness.

Lauren sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're gonna make me say it?" She looked around the room. "You're gonna make me say it."

"Yep." Bo scooted closer.

"You're it for me, Bo. This," she gestured at the air between them. "This is it."

"How do you know that?" She asked, kissing Lauren's bared shoulder.

"Radio silence." Lauren smiled.

Fin.


End file.
